Carla Baxter
Carla Baxter was the alias assumed by a mid-ranking member of a mysterious and seemingly all-powerful organization that is apparently behind Michael Westen's burn notice. Overview In Season 2, it's revealed that she ordered that Michael be burned so that she could use him for various black ops. Throughout the course of the season, she forced Michael to perform a series of apparently unrelated errands for her, which he eventually learned were part of a planned assassination attempt. Before Michael could work to foil the assassination, someone beat him to the punch by killing the assassin and nearly killing Michael in separate explosions. Although he initially suspected that Carla was responsible, Michael learned that she was just as much in the dark as he was and she ordered him to find out who was behind the bombings. Michael eventually discovered that the man responsible was Victor Stecker-Epps, a former employee of Carla's who had gone rogue. Rather than turning him in, Michael decided to team up with him to get Carla killed by her own superiors by revealing her abuse of the organization's resources for personal gain. In the process, Michael learnt that Carla had been responsible for burning Victor and for also organizing the explosion in Mexico City that had killed Victor's unnamed wife and four year old son which had ultimately tipped Victor over the edge and eventually led to him joining the Organization. However, Carla had already discovered their plan. She had a sniper shoot Victor which gravely wounded Victor, resulting in both Victor and Michael being trapped aboard Victor's houseboat, which Carla then revealed had been loaded with C4. Outside the boat, Carla offered Michael a choice: either come out of the boat and take credit for Victor's death, thereby becoming a "hero" in the eyes of "Management" and covering up Carla's transgressions, or she would blow up the boat with him on it and claim that Michael was the one behind the recent upsets. Michael responded by refusing to concede, although he was later forced to kill Victor to prevent Management from interrogating him with Victor stating that if Management got to him, then they would take Victor apart. Just before Carla was able to hit the detonator, however, she was shot in the chest and died instantly with her killer being revealed as Fiona Glenanne who told Sam Axe, "Finally", implying that Fiona might have been holding a strong grudge against Carla for getting Michael to do her dirty work. Personality As a member of the group responsible for issuing a burn notice on Michael, Carla often used Michael to carry out various tasks for her. She was also ruthless, often threatening to harm Michael's family and friends unless he agrees to work for her or if he hadn't met a deadline that she'd set. Appearances *Loose Ends *Breaking and Entering *Turn and Burn *Scatter Point *Good Soldier *Do No Harm *Hot Spot *Sins of Omission *Lesser Evil Trivia *She speaks Arabic fluently, but when she talked with Michael, she let her Kurdish accent slip away accidentally. *Sam refers to Carla as "a machine" during surveillance. Tricia Helfer is well known as Cylon Model Number Six from Battlestar Galactica. *Like Michael Shanks (Victor Stecker-Epps), Tricia Helfer is also originally from Canada. Category:Season 2 Category:People Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased people Category:Antagonists